


Neibolt BOIS

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Series: Billy Child [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: ITS A ROLEPLAY, More characters to be added, its weird but we love it okay, this is gonna be a wild ride yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: a weird rp with a simalair premise to my Billy Child fics that is fastly different at the same time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I might be uploading atleast the first few chapters really soon after eachother....so theres that
> 
> Voruto_son_of _Boruto is Pennywise in this Rp I am Bill

It was cold and dark as Bill walked down the road, "this has to be a dream." He thought, for one it was summer, and for two, well he was much taller than he should be. 

Bill suddenly stopped in his tracks. Not ten feet in front of him stood IT. But for some reason instead of running, he just stood there as it walked forward and wrapped him in its arms. "Come home Billy, child." And with a gasp he woke into the darkness of his room.

She had been watching over the children of this town for millenia. She had watched over her own children for longer than that, only to be disappointed when they showed no signs of life. Of course, she had known that her journey here would have destroyed any chance she had at having natural born children, but her parental instincts cringed and so she focused on the small weak beings that resided on this small weak planet. She was waiting for children who could hopefully join her and be one with her. Tonight might be the night that she could find her children.

She had crept up through the basement drain of Billy’s house and woven a web of dreams throughout the entire house in order to ensure that no one was awakened should the child make a scene. She took her normal form when trying to comfort and attract children’s attention and moved up the stairs into his bedroom. She had also built Billy a dream, one to represent her welcome, one that she hoped would be welcoming. His dream was just now ending and she was standing in his doorway when he woke up gasping.

Bill pushed himself further into the bed, trying to get out of its veiw "wh-what are you -d-duh-doing h-here?" He asked, shaking, remembering the dream, how it had held him in its cold arms in the night.

She startled a bit, while she was used to being reacted to with fear and even revulsion, but she had hoped that the dream had been at least encouraging. She stepped further into Billy’s bedroom, arms open in what she hoped was motherly. She knew that right now, this child wasn’t like her and would still react like the weak human he was. She spread her human-like lips into what felt like a friendly smile, teeth (glamoured to not look as sharp as they normally did) shining in the moonlight.

“I came to take you home with me Billy, it won’t do you any good to be up here where you can get hurt…” As she was speaking she was inching closer to the bed, careful not to spook the human child before her.

Bill couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this is the thing that killed his brother...and it..."Why w-would you wanna k-keep me s-safe?" he asked looking up at it. that was a goal not even his own parents seemed to share, not anymore at least, not since georgie went missing,

She paused to consider Billy's question. She felt her smile fade away and also realized that Bill was watching her… she could feel his thoughts: loneliness, abandonment, sadness, fear, and even a deep vein of rage. She smiled again, this time showing her sharp and shiny teeth, and before Billy could even say anything scooped him up, holding him tight. Why tell him when she could show him how safe and comfortable he would be? She started back towards her home--taking the long way through town and towards the Barrens--no need for the child to know how to access the sewer passages yet.

Bill struggled for a minute in its grasp until they left his cold home and it started walking the streets with him in its arms, eventually he rested his head on its collar bone and closed his eyes until they arrived at their destination, carefully not tut o fall asleep, but he listened to a deep purr like hum that was coming from its chest

She had expected him to struggle the whole way and had worried that she would have to quiet him forcibly. Frustrated with this fragile humans struggles, she tried to vibrate her lungs like she would to comfort a child of her own species--how her own parent had calmed the nest of eggs on a cold night in her former home. Billy surprisingly nestled into her collarbone and when she arrived at the inner sanctum of her lair, she was almost reluctant to put him down. It was comforting to hold something that was still breathing and warm. However, she knew that she had to move quickly in order to actually keep him here. 

She gently laid him down on a soft nest that she had made earlier. Carefully using some of the gossamer threads to tie him down so that he would not escape or run about while she was getting what she needed from a nearby chamber.

By the time Bill came back to himself they were in its home, he was laying in a comfortable nest like structure, the level of softness distracted him for a few minutes from the fact he was tied down, until he tried to use his arms. he tried not to panic, at least to much. that was probably what It wanted, it had lured him here with a false sense of comfort and now he was trapped for it to do god knows what with. "Wh-what are you going to do with me, if you aren't going to e-eat m-muh-me?"

Listening for any indication of a struggle, she wandered through the chamber where, upon landing on this strange planet, she had laid her eggs in the hope that they would eventually be fertilized or hatch on their own as her species sometimes did. She paced about feeling the lack of life in this chamber and selected a promising looking yet infertile egg. She heard the human child stirring and turned back with a savage, almost unhinged smile. Soon she wouldn’t have to be alone in the darkness of eternity. 

Her smile gleamed out of the darkness as she stepped back into the nest. Oh, this child's fear was delicious and she had to resist taking a bite of him. No. The short satisfaction of a tasty morsel would not be worth more decades of loneliness. Pausing to swallow her hunger, she heard Billy, ever the inquisitive one, questioning her intent. She had not stopped smiling and her smile grew. He was a smart one… that’s why she had chosen him--he was smart and young and terrified. Instead of answering him, she leaped upon him and took the small ruined egg and put it to his lips…

“It is breakfast now child, eat! You must be hungry!”

Bill ripped his head to the side trying to avoid the thing it was trying to force into his mouth. "NO!" He yelled before slamming his mouth shut again. His fear only grew with It on top of him, he tried again to move his limbs to escape its grasp.

He was struggling. He should not be struggling. Her smile became a frown as she attempted to force feed him this gift. This was a gift after all. He would be granted near immortality. She attempted to be gentle in the struggle--he was still fragile! But her patience was waning, so she gently--carefully--turned his head towards her again… she knew from experience. With humans it was always a war of attrition. Luckily she had the long term advantage.

She cut off his supply of air to his nose and waited for him to take a gasp of oxygen.

Bills panic rose as It covered his nose, he heald his breath as long as he could before he had to gasp for air with It showing no signs of moving its hand. He closes his eyes as he gasps for air.

When Billy opened his mouth, she wasted no time and (gently) quickly shoved the egg into his mouth then forced his jaw closed with a click, hoping against hope, that he would be persuaded to swallow… She had to do this. She hoped this would work.

Once she was sure that he had swallowed it she released her tight hold on him and as he sputtered out more questions, she gently pulled him closer to her chest and let him hear the vibrations in her chest… hopefully that would soothe him. 

“My dear, my child, it will help ease your pain and loneliness…” She cooed through a toothy smile. She could already sense some of the changes that would take place…

Bill fealt a slight heat radiating off of It and hurd its chest make the purring sound again, despite himself Bill fealt calmed by the sound. "Wh-what do you mean?" It was talking to him like a parent comforting their child...the last time anyone had talked to him like that had been before his brother went missing.

She could feel him begin to relax, so she leaned over him and gently rubbed his back in a circular pattern. 

“You’ll become like me and we’ll be together forever.”

Bill felt an odd mix of calm and panic then, his brain rushing about what that meant, but unable to really panic due to the calming pattern it was rubbing in his back. "W-why would you do this? I-i thought you hu-hurt kids?"

She chuckled softly at his response. 

“We all need to eat Billy child. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you though. I chose you to be my own…”

She gently set him down, content that he would be too exhausted now to attempt an escape. 

“Now Billy child, I must go and eat something… I will bring some to share with you…” She said the last bit with a slight hint of amusement and teasing in her voice.

Bill found himself to calm and tired to move, he didn't want to think about.what that meant for him

\---

She returned carrying a fresh kill. In this age, the best time to nab a bite was before school. The teachers usually assumed that the child was skipping and the parents assumed that their diligent child was sitting in the classroom. By the time either had connected the dots, any trail that she might have sloppily left would be cold.

She saw that the child was still fast asleep and while she had hoped to share a fresh meal with him, she decided that it would be better to let him sleep--the changes would happen quicker while he slept. She would leave him a bit of meat for later…

Bill woke slowly,still drowning in the strange confort and warmth it provided. When he did wake it was to the strange rumbling and the strong metalic smell of blood. The thought of this did not scare Bill as much as it ought too, seeing as it didnt seem to have any intention to harm him...atleast on purpouse anyways. However the sent was almost overwhelming due to the fact that all of his senses seemed to be turned up to 200 with what little he could movie his arms he covered his ears with his hands to block out the overwhelming sound of the sewer around him.She saw him stirring out of the corner of her eye as she chewed. She picked through the bloody mess and selected the most nourishing heart. Perhaps this morsel was too big... she took a bite and the blood gushing overwhelmed any sewer noise in the background. 

She saw that he was frightened and huddled, not having seen her.

"Billy, my child, " she said coming closer, "here is a good meal for you!" She held out the gushing Morsel of heart.

Bill found the sight repulsive and the situation confusing. "I c-can't eat other h-humans." He said,figuring its the best way to say no without angering it. "It i-isnt g-good for m-me."

She puts on a smile that she thinks should be calming, perhaps it is too toothy. 

“You couldn’t eat humans… This is the nourishment you need now.”

She walked closer holding the heart towards him, rumbling in her chest to convey comfort. He was still very young and still very fragile so she had to tread carefully. But she didn’t want him to starve…

Bill looked up at it, the rumbling had started from his chest again. "I-i still don't understand." he said, which was true, it seemed to be making a conscious effort not to scare him and he just couldnt grasp why it would do that. "A-also my teeth arent -s-st-strong enough to chew r-raw m-muh-meat."

She paused. She honestly hadn’t thought of the weaknesses of human teeth. Would the changes have strengthened this child’s teeth so soon? She quickly darted over towards him and opened his mouth and stared hard at his teeth. Then put the heart in her own mouth and chewed it a few times, careful not to swallow the nutrient rich blood. Finally once her sharp, glass-teeth had tenderized the heart, she spit it out into her hand and once again offered it to the child. 

“Here, now it is soft for your human teeth…” She purred.

Bill watched with morbid fascination as it chewed the food like a mother bird. despite himself, Bills senses had calmed down and he was incredibly hungry, he,as if in a daze, reached forward and took the meat from its hand and put it in his mouth, it was easier to chew thanks to Its actions. He had to swallow several times due to the amount of liquified meat and blood. when he was done he was full, which was a feeling he had not had in several months, his parents had stopped actively buying and preparing soon after his brother disappeared. the only times he had a full stomach was when he ate at one of the other losers houses. "Why are you, d-doing th-thuh-this?"

She watched contentedly as he ate the food she had provided. She could sense that he was slightly malnourished. Even by human standards with their bland food. 

“I’m alone. You’re alone. Not anymore.” She made an attempt at a human-like yawn to signify that it was time for more sleep. Not a Long Sleep, but just a brief rest to digest and strengthen oneself for the next hunt. She picked him up gently and held him to her chest as she curled up on the gossamer nest. She vibrated her chest to calm him to sleep.

When It curled around him and purred Bill found himself lurred to sleep by the warmth she provided and the rumbling of her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weird clown pureness with Bill and the clown <3

CHAPTER 2

Bill woke before It did, still surrounded by warmth, It had stopped purring in its sleep but Bill was still somehow comforted by its presence. It hit him what It had said to him before he had fallen asleep. Had it really gone through all of this so they wouldn't be lonely anymore? thinking about it brought another question to his mind, he would have to wait for it to wake up.

  
  


It was comforting to wake up with a living breathing child near her… when she had first started feeding on the inhabitants of this planet, she had attempted to keep some with her--alive. They either lost their senses or hurt themselves in panic and fear.

She felt that Billy was awake, but wanted to savor these few quiet moments with parent and child… hopefully he would accept her as his new mother. Her grip tightened on his small still fragile body.

Finally, she decided that she needed to go find the next meal. She started vibrating again so that Billy would know that she was awake and that he could get up.

When the rumbling from its chest started suddenly it startled him ever so slightly. "I-i uhm, h-have a question." He said he was unsure why he was able to talk so nonchalantly with the ancient creature, but he for some reason wasn't scared to speak his mind around it. Not like he used to be.

She sighed gently, this child probably had questions to last an eternity...an eternity that she was willing to give him. Hopefully this question would be an easy one, like where she came from or how had she burrowed this deep within the earth. 

“Yes my child?” She asked.

He fidgeted with the webbing all around him, trying to phrase the question in a way that wouldn't set It off. "Wh-what uhm wh-what w-was the thing you m-made me e-eat wh-when we first came down here?"

  
  


Her smile froze on her face. “Well, my child...Because I wanted us to be the same, I had to feed you a piece of me. I am not able to have children naturally, so I made you my child as biologically as I could.”

She had observed humans long enough to know that this kind of deed, this kind of action was taboo. Plus she had fed him some of his own kind… hopefully he was young enough that that existential terror was not part of his psyche yet.

  
  


Bill took a few minutes to wrap his head around what it had just told him...a part of it....he decided he didn't want to think about that. "I-is that why you e-eat kids? Cause you c-cant h-have your oh-own?." He asked, he was hungry but he really really didn't want to tell It that.

She smiled fondly down at him. It was honestly so endearing to see him work through what she said. “Everyone needs to eat Billy,” She said. “Children are easier to hunt… and their fear makes them tender.”

Perhaps she was too honest and this would make him more afraid of her… for a time at least, he would always return to her at this point.

It took Bill a good moment to process this, It had fed him...part of it. what did that even mean? of course it could be every bit literal, as it had clearly fed him something solid, and, well, he hadnt thrown up any of the....the heart.

God he had eaten a heart, a human heart. piling up the facts it did seem that, whatever it really was that It had fed him, had made him closer to It than he could ever be on his own. from the ability to eat human, to the fact that It provided a radiating heat and comfort he knew it hadn't before, at least that he couldn't feel. The warmth and the purring often didn't seem weird

even though it definitely was, especially that it comforted him even though he should find it terrifying, it made an unnatural sound that he's sure to any other being would be horrifying, yet it made him feel...safe

She felt the child thinking, so she decides now would be the best time to leave briefly. Even if he does try to escape, even human medicine or science can’t prevent the changes.

“Billy, child, I go and get us breakfast. Stay here in this warm nest and rest some more…”

She shifted so that he could lay where her body had left a warm indent on the gossamer and got up, then headed for the exit, careful to make sure the passage was well concealed and sealed.

Bill shifted slightly when he heard the slight noise of It walking into the room, he was still warm and slightly hungry, he smiled knowing It had brought food....despite what he knew the food was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things we called It while rping and talking abt this rp: mama clown. Why did we call her this? CuASe We LoVE HeR
> 
> im gonna add the next chapter tomorrow, I have two others transcribed and im working on the next one.
> 
> love you guys<3
> 
> (also shoutout to @todashdreams on tumblr for reaching out to me with a really sweet comment)


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more stuff with billy and mamawise!

Chapter 3

Still careful not to wake her child, she ate the body, leaving some morsels for Billy. Some of the heart, an eye, .... then she moved over to where Billy was and leaned over to wake him.

"Time for breakfast, little one."

Bill opened his eyes then, shaking off any remaining sleep and staring up at It "Th-thank you, for f-f-feeding me." 

Bill doesn’t know what possessed him to say that, only that It seemed intent on consistently bringing him at least some sort of food, where his parents had not cared enough to do so, despite being his parents

  
  


She stopped. His gratitude had honestly shocked her. She shook off the initial shock and said, "Here, try this piece to see if your proper teeth have started developing yet..." 

She carefully smushed the eye so there was nothing recognizable as human in the bloody mess.

He took it from her and bit into it to his surprise, when he chewed it like he would a steak, it tore easily, this filled Bill with a weird, perhaps gross, dark, and disturbing sense of pride at being able to eat it without assistants 

He smiled at her, showing the growing sharpness of his teeth, which are covered in blood and he had small chunks of meat in his teeth

  
  


She put on what she thought was an encouraging smile, carefully motioning him to eat and chew and swallow. When he smiled at her with his newly forming teeth, she reached out suddenly to embrace him and accidentally morphed into her true form in her excitement.

  
  


Bill watched with a mix of gentle comfort and horror as It shifts into what he and the other losers had dubbed the 'deadlights'. 

Bill couldn't help but stare at them, some part of him knew He shouldn't be able to stare at them this long and still be continuous.

And that part...wasnt conscious, because, sure it was terrifying but they were also warm and the humming, purring thing and it helped to calm him. On top of that Bill could feel the unabashed pride radiating from the lights. He knew it hadn’t meant to drop its glamour...

She trembled with excitement, but quickly put up her glamour again, even if he could see it, she did not want to accidentally damage him. 

Once he had finished eating, she grasped him in her arms again and lifted him into the nest… vibrating with love and contentment.

  
  


Bill shook his head to clear it after it shifted back into a more corporeal form. He smiled as she lifted him into their nest. Huh, that's odd, he wondered when he had started thinking about it as their nest and not just Its nest. It was purring again, and he was filled with a calm warm pride that was pouring out of It.

As Bill continued to bask in its warmth he started thinking, It was a better parent to him than his own parents had been, and several of the other losers had worse parents than him. "I have an-nother qeu-question for, i-if you d-d-don’t mind," he said, quietly snuggling closer to It

She settled in, content after the meal, and slightly sleepy and cozy. She heard Bill say something and responded hazily, “Yes, child?”

Bill thought for a minute on how he wanted to phrase the question. "Y-you said th-that part of why you brought m-me down here was so n-neither of us had to be lonely anymore." 

He cuddled into Its warmth more. "But w-wont it get lonely with just the t-two of u-us?"

  
  


She stilled while he asked the question. Hadn’t she always imagined a small brood or young ones all clamoring for fresh meat and the warmth of her nest? She also didn’t want her child to get lonely--every child should have someone their own age to play with… to learn to hunt with…

She started vibrating again, “We’ll have to add to our family then, won’t we?”

She smiled down at him, "Do you know of any friends you would want to be family?"

Bill nodded, sinking into Its warmth and thought for a second...he had so many friends who deserved better than their parents gave...but one of them was his best friend and he kinda missed him. "Wh-what about E-e-e-Eddie?" He asked.

She nodded and made a humming sound then nestled closer to Billy and closed her eyes, though she wasn't sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I know its been a bit since I updated but Im going to resume updates again! I will hopefully get one out every Monday (until we run out of rp lol)


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out sooner, i really thought I had already put out four chapters but ig not.

_ **Chapter 4** _

It was midafternoon and she decided that it was time to get their new family member. She figured it would be easier to get this new child if Billy was with her. 

“Billy, my child, wake up...we’re going to go pick up your friend Eddie and bring him here…” She gently sat up with Billy in her arms and set him down on the bed so he could get up himself

Bill nodded and sat up, rubbing any sleep out of his eyes and waking himself up. He was kind of excited to have his friends with him. Especially his best friend

She picked him up, he would not be able to create a glamour yet....and started through the sewers towards where Billy's friend Eddie lived...

Eddie, being a creature of worry, often dreamed about unrealistic nightmare scenarios. He was used to being tossed into scenes of ruin and plague. His teeth falling out was a common one. Another common dream feature being chased through various sceneries. The barrens. The Neibolt house. The school. Anywhere he’s felt nervous before was bound to make its way back into his subconscious. 

At first it didn’t surprise him when Pennywise had made her way into his dreams. This wasn’t the first time he had dreamed of being harassed by her. Though, most of the time he was being chased, or attacked. This time was- different.

Eddie was in his bed, a false awakening dream, and certainly not his first. He felt as though he wasn’t alone in his room, but couldn’t see anyone yet. He rubs his eyes a bit, and when he opens them again he can see that his door is open. The hall light leaked its way into his bedroom. A figure sitting on the edge of Eddie’s bed catches his eye. It’s Pennywise. Just the sight of her sends his heart and mind into a flurry. His breathing speeds up, his inhaler. He needs his inhaler.

He scrambles backwards and falls out of bed. Crashing onto the floor face first, he looks over his shoulder at Pennywise, only to find that she’s still just sitting on the edge of his bed. He shifts his focus back towards his fanny pack on the floor in front of him. He frantically rips open the zipper and rifles through it for his inhaler, but it’s not in there. He can feel his throat closing in on him, even though it’s a dream, and he knows it.

He gives Pennywise another over-the-shoulder look. Eyes wide as she’s still just staring. Upon another look he can see that She’s holding a closed hand out to him. Her fingers slowly creep open, it’s Eddie’s inhaler.

This was- odd. But Eddie wasn’t going to question it, certainly in a time like this. He reaches out a cautious hand and quickly snatches his inhaler from her, trying to evade any tricks she may have planned. But she doesn’t attack, she just lets him take his inhaler. He keeps an eye trained on her as he uncaps his inhaler and uses it. She retracts her hand, and slowly slides onto the floor, creeping slowly towards Eddie. His inhaler kicks in and he can finally breathe again. Watching a killer child-eating clown crawl slowly towards him should have made him unbelievably afraid, but there was something about her that made him feel- safe? Why? Why did he feel calm in her presence? He should be running but his legs won’t move. He can feel his heart still pounding, both from anxiety and the stimulants in his inhaler. Pennywise inches closer, and outstretches a hand. Her touch on his shoulder is soothing. She slides closer again, taking Eddie into her arms. His heart rate slows and his breathing returns to normal. Leaning his head into her chest, he can hear a low humming. It sounds like the hum of florescent lighting found in damp back rooms. It fills his being with tranquility, oddly enough. Eddie’s eyes dart around the room, still confused as to why he’s dreaming of this, when things seem to fade. The corners of his room grow fuzzy. He picks up his head in panic before it grows too heavy to hold up. He slumps back down into the clowns arms, as his eyes flutter shut once again.

His eyes flash open and he sits up, scanning his darkened room for any intruders. The afternoon sun peers in through closed blinds. His heart quickens it’s pace in his chest, even after he finds no immediate sign of invading persons. He falls back down onto his pillows, covering his face with his hands.

She crept in through the window, weaving dreams throughout the house. She remembered trying to catch this one, Eddie, at her main surface entrance. He was terrified of disease--of human diseases. He also seemed to struggle with his breath, though she had felt that his lungs were healthy. She knew that his Human Mother caused most of these fears--allowed them to take root and cultivated them to a mature phobia. How could a Mother do this to one of her own brood? She watched as Eddie’s breath became deeper and more calm as her dream self gave him his inhaler and embraced him. Her anger deepened--so reliant on a fake reassurance and not a Mother’s warmth. She was still invisible when she woke up but she nudged Billy and gently pushed him to the foot of Eddies bed, then made her first child visible to the other boy.

She would not show herself quite yet.

"Hi eddy." Bill says prompting himself into visibility on the foot of eddies bed, he could still feel his 'mother' begind him even though he knew she couldn't be seen.

Eddie’s hands were still covering his face when he heard Bills voice. It was one he hadn’t heard in weeks due to his disappearance. Was he in a dream still? Part of him didn’t want to hear the answer to that.

He peeked out from between his fingers to see Bill, slowly emerging from the shadows. He looked different, not as Eddie had remembered him. 

“Bill? Is that really you?” Eddie furrows his brow as he sits up in bed, trying to get a better look. “Are you alright? Christ, Bill happened to you?” He kicks his feet off the side of the bed, standing up as best he can. His heart pounds in his chest as he approaches Bill cautiously.

Bill smiled at the site of his small, medically troubled, best friends. "I-its a l-long story." Bill opens his arms for eddie to hug him. as much as Its attention had been nice he had missed contact with other humans.(edited)

Eddie stumbles with his steps for a moment falling into Bills arms. A million questions race through his mind but he never asks any of them. He buries his face into Bill’s shoulder and wraps his arms around him tightly, afraid of what might happen if he let go. There are tears falling from his eyes but he’d never admit it.

Bill wrapped his arms around Eddie and held him tightly. "I m-missed you eddie." he said, setting his head ontop of the smaller boys

“God Bill, I’m just glad you’re alive.” Eddie could tell there was something off about him. Something he’d never want to address. Bill’s heartbeat sounded hollow, like a drum in a flooded warehouse basement. Eddie would never mention it, but he’d also never forget it.

Bill squeezed eddie a little tighter, seeking the warmth the Bill now lightly lacked. "I was always safe Eddie, I j-just had t-to get away f-for a little, th-thats all." Bill said, trying to make up a believable lie until It was ready to come out of the shadows.

Eddie wasn’t the easiest person in the world to deceive. He always had an inkling that people were lying to him, but never really had enough gumption to do anything about it.

Bill was different now. Yes, he’s alive, and Eddie is eternally grateful, but he’s not the same. He’s not the same bubbly Bill that he left as, but he’s still Bill and by god was Eddie never going to forget that. It was Bill, and he was alive, and he was there, in Eddie’s arms.

“It’s okay, Bill. You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I’m not upset.”

Sonia had been getting her beauty rest when she had woken up from her sleep from the noises coming from her dear Eddie’s room. There was another voice and one she didn’t approve of. It was the missing boy who would drag her son into trouble and dangerous places. 

She made her way to Eddie’s room and didn’t knock before opening the door and narrowing her eyes at the two boys hugging. “Eddie! What are you doing with that boy? We don’t know where he’s been he could be sick and get you sick!” She shrieked and separated the boys, “You, don’t you touch my boy ever again. My Eddie is delicate and doesn’t need friends like you.”

She had watched warmly as the two children had reunited--this only confirmed that she was making the right choice by adding to her brood. They were clearly so happy when together… She watched them talking together until she heard Eddie’s Mother storming down the hall and her awareness sharpened. This Mother was a threat to both children.

The Mother was loud, her voice piercing and shrill. She watched with growing anger as this Mother yelled at the children. She could feel her rage and her Hunger for violence rising and when This Mother shoved Her two children, she lost herself to the anger. Her invisibility and glamour was off in an instant and her true form was visible for all to see. She sprang at the mother, hoping that Billy could protect Eddie from seeing her true form--she was not fully in control of herself--she could only see red and anger. The Woman shrieked and She was on her. Ripping and clawing. She wanted to make This Woman suffer for Eddie, for Billy. She didn’t even care how The Woman saw her at this point, she wouldn’t last long. Slowly, slowly, after she had peeled away The Woman’s skin, the screams slowed to groans. She punctured through the chest cavity, ripping out the lungs and the heart… Still slightly in a daze, now in her preferred form for dealing with humans, she turned smiling widely at Billy and Eddie. “Here, Billy child, are you hungry?” She gestured to the hearts and lungs, her face and everything dripping with still warm blood.

Bill dove to cover eddie as his mother lost control of herself. He watched in bemused horror as she tore sonya apart, she held out the heat and lungs to him, he fealt that yes, he was hungry, however he didn't know if he could eat the heart of Sonya right infront of, "E-eddie." he said looking inbetween the two.

Eddie simply watched as his mother stormed into his room. He was pulled from Bill by force, and in an instant his mother was on the ground. Toppled over effortlessly by Pennywise. Bill’s effort to protect him was thinly veiled. Eddie took a step back as his mother’s blood pooled onto the floor beneath her. She hardly looked like his mother anymore. He should be glad knowing he was free from her grasp, one that would nitpick and scrub at him at any time. But he doesn’t feel anything, emotionally anyways. Of course physically he can feel the blood seeping into his socks as it already starts to lose his warmth. His brain seems to turn back on and process what just happened. He shifts his gaze to Pennywise, who was now offering Bill his mother’s heart. Then shifts it back down again towards his mother, and promptly vomits.

Bill swiftly turns towards eddie, concern clear on his face. "E-eddie!" he shouts, then his gaze shifts to the carpet, where his friends mother is lying dead on the floor, her blood seeping into the carpet. "O-oh n-no." he says, hands creaping to his hair. He tries to control his breathing, he needs to stay calm for his friend. He turns to look at his mother, unsure of what to do now.

She chews on a bit of flesh and smiles with her sharp teeth at her sons. However, when Eddie vomits and Billy starts to panic she realizes that she’ll have to come back for the meat once she calms down her young ones. She starts vibrating and closes the short distance, reaching for her young ones and enfolds both of them to her chest. Then, she disappears from any external observer and spirits her children through the dusky town of Derry to her lair.

Bill is slightly calmed by his mothers vibrations and the fact that eddie is still with them when they reapear in the nest, away from the bloody sccene he finally starts to fully calm, only to realise, though he would not voice it with Eddie in his current state, that yes, he was hungry. 

very carefully he attempts to recreate his mothers purring to calm Eddie, resulting in small (read:cute) trilling noises coming from his throat.

As Pennywise pulls Eddie closer, the scene of his mother’s death is replaced with the cold cavern under the Neibolt house. Certainly not helping his disorientation at all, however, the coolness of the air is soothing to some degree. 

He grabs onto Bill for some semblance of stability, “A warning before you do that would be nice.” The events around him changing so quickly, his mind hardly has any time to adapt. “Does anyone want to tell me what is going on here? I mean I just had a freak-bonding dream with Pennywise and now my mom is dead and Bill is alive which is great but Pennywise is also here and now I’m in the Neibolt house and WHAT IS HAPPENING.” His mind races and his breathing once again falters. He’s nursed his fake asthma for years now, following his mother’s orders. Now that she’s dead he still held onto his heavily medicated way of living.

Bill gently grabbed his friends arm, taking the inhaler away. "E-eddie you dont n-need it." He hugged him again. "A-and we're safe h-here."

After putting her two children on the nest, she moves into the egg chamber. She has to do this quickly, she can tell from Eddie’s shouting and crying, that he needs this, plus she is still hungry and needs to go back and retrieve the fresh meat. She selects one of the eggs, and hurries back into the nest room… She approaches Eddie and Billy and holds out the egg towards Eddie, “Eat this…” she says with a smile.

Eddie was in no position to defy. Being held by Bill stopped him from using his inhaler. As Pennywise leaves the room and returns with something in her arms, she offers it to him. The soft persuasive cooing only turned off his inhibitions further. As if being controlled, he takes the object into his hands. Shutting his eyes tight he takes a large bite, expecting it to be solid. Perhaps like an apple. But the outside caves in and the horrid fluid inside fills his mouth. He gags terribly but forces it down. The rest dripping down his hands and face. When he opens his eyes again and blinks away the tears that welled he sees the inky black that now covers him. Upon closer inspection he can see the mixture of greens and browns that swirl horrifically through it. His mind seems to finally register what he had done. His thoughts flood as his vision swirls. He drops the rest of what he now knows is some sort of egg. What was left inside splatters around his ankles, mixing with the blood in his ruined socks. He gags but nothing comes up.

Surprisingly Eddie took the egg and ate it. She watched in both shock and surprise. Once he’s finished it, she turns to Billy and says, “I have to go retrieve our food… stay here and rest.” She gives a few soothing vibrations and then turns to leave. Hopefully they will rest for a while.

Bill hugged Eddie close, and attempted to wipe some of liquid off of Eddies face and attempted to lay them both down in the nest. Letting out soft trilling attempts at purrs.

[more stuff we say while rping this: We love Baby Demon Bill and think his purr attempts are absolutely adorable]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [more stuff we say while rping this: We love Baby Demon Bill and think his purr attempts are absolutely adorable]


End file.
